Takumi
Takumi (タクミ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is the third child of the Hoshido royal family and a skilled archer. He is voiced by Yuki Kaji in the Japanese version. Profile Takumi is the third child of the Hoshidan royal family. In order to obtain other's recognition of his own strength, he has been perfecting his martial arts. His two retainers are Oboro and Hinata. If he achieves an S-Support with another character, he will have a son named Kisaragi. Birthright Upon choosing to side with Hoshido, Takumi and his siblings will join the Avatar's army. Between Chapters 6 and 10, Takumi was brainwashed by Iago to do his bidding. When he appears in Shinobi Village, Hinoka and Sakura are relieved to see him again, but the Avatar notices that something is off about him. He attempts to attack the Avatar, but Azura steps in and uses her water manipulation skills to banish the presence controlling him, and he snaps out of it and gladly joins the army. Conquest Upon choosing to side with Nohr, Takumi and the rest of the Hoshido forces attack the Avatar and the Nohr forces. After the Avatar and the Nohr forces capture Sakura and Yukimura, they continue deeper into Hoshido territory. Takumi and his subordinates Oboro and Hinata, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers meets them along one of the border walls. The Avatar and the Nohr forces defeat Takumi and his soldiers, but after his defeat a demon possesses him, and the demon-possessed Takumi seemingly falls to his death. After defeating the presence that had taken on the form of King Garon, an infested Takumi appears before the Nohr royals and attacks them mercilessly with his bow. He shoots the Avatar and drives them into an unconscious state. Takumi reappears in the Avatar's dreams, having no memory of his own death. He gives the Avatar his bow and lends his support alongside his mother and brother. Personality Takumi can be quite moody and has a strong desire to be recognized. He has a somewhat cautious personality, immediately being wary around Azura and the Avatar because of their ties to Nohr. He appears to be mentally weak, but has a friendly side. Out of everyone in the army, he is one with the worst dreams. His birthday is December 14th. In Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light= |-|Birthright Chapter 10 - Shinobi Village= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 10 - Voice of the Gods= As an enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 10 - Unexpected Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 13 - Suppressing Rebellion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Blinded by Rage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Endgame - Darkness Illuminated |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with clone of self (All Difficulties) Growth Rates Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Oboro *Kagerou *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Mozume Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Hinoka *Sakura *Leo *Hinata *Kisaragi *Shigure (If Takumi is his father) *Kanna (If Takumi is his father) Class Sets *Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior *Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara Etymology Takumi is a Japanese given name. Takumi roughly means artisan or skillful. Trivia *Takumi's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fuujin Bow. *Takumi is the only one of the Hoshian Siblings to not have the Pegasus Warrior class in his class set without having to marry someone who does. Gallery File:Leo and Takumi.jpg|Artwork of Leo and Takumi from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FE0 Takumi Artwork.png|Artwork of Takumi in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEF Takumi Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Takumi in a Summer Scramble DLC episode. takumi.jpg|Takumi during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 Kamui's Choice.png|Takumi during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 Takumi.png|Takumi during a cutscene Takumi portrait.png|Takumi's portrait File:FEF Takumi Portrait2.png|Takumi's portrait. (Infested) File:FEF Takumi My Room Model.png|Takumi's model for My Room. Takumi Bowman.png|Takumi's battle model as a Bowman Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Final bosses